Shattered
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Angsty...you'll just have to read...its an A/U...just so you know. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


Shattered  
  
By Kit Walker  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I just let my muses have fun.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Summary: Angsty….just read and review  
  
Her body crashed through the fleeing people. She pushed them out of her way, knowing that either way; someone was going to die for what happened. She wasn't supposed to be here. Her friends, the people she loved more than herself, weren't supposed to be dead. And the deafening ache within her own heart was not supposed to feel like this. She was supposed to feel alive, to feel something other than this deeply seeded depression and hatred that had consumed her since that night long ago.  
  
She remembered the horror and fear in their eyes. She did everything she could to save them, but she was held back, something physically kept her pinned to the ground. She remembered feeling the rain splatter across her face as the water mixed with the blood of her friends and the muddy ground. She struggled to get to her feet to help her fallen friends, but she was too late. She knelt by her best friend, cradling her bloodied head in her arms. She sobbed over their bodies, swearing vengeance for their deaths.  
  
She went to their funerals, laying white roses on all of their graves. She stopped at her best friend's grave, kneeling once more, placing her silver cross on the head stone. One way or another death would help her in seeking retribution. Armed to the teeth she went after the bastard who killed her friends, her family. She followed the screams to the assailant. She pushed through the crowded not caring whom she hurt. She wanted vengeance, and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
There he was, no the same man she once knew. Not the kind and collected guy that they all loved. He was different now, not the man she once loved. That man died when he appeared. There was no way to save him now. She had dusted some vampires that tried to stop her, and the rest were afraid to touch her. She had covered herself with holy water. She pulled out her shotgun, and cocked it back. She aimed for her ex lover.  
  
"Oz! Show yourself you bastard!"  
  
"Ah, Willow, so nice of you to show up. You're just in time to watch me kill an old friend."  
  
Oz held up the limp body of Cordelia Chase. Oz had turned into a wolf/human hybrid, allowing the demon to take hold. He wasn't Oz anymore, and she knew that. She raised the gun again, and fired a shot. It slammed into his side. He yelped in pain, as blood began to pour from the wound.  
  
"Bullets won't hurt me Will, you know that."  
  
"Not unless they're pure silver. I had a friend help me. Die you fucking bastard!"  
  
Willow cocked the shotgun again, firing once again. He became weak from the blasts, losing blood quickly. She walked up to him, and cocked the gun one last time.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
She pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. His lifeless body slumped to the ground. She ran over and freed Cordelia, and anyone else he took hostage, then left. She headed back to the graveyard, to Buffy's grave. She lay down on the moist earth, feeling the coolness of the ground below her.  
  
"For you Buffy. I couldn't save you, but I hope now you can rest in peace. I love you."  
  
She took out an entire bottle of sleeping pills, along with a bottle of vodka. She popped the pills and drank the vodka, till both were finished. Her note was already written, explaining she couldn't live without her friends, saying that they were the only ones who made her feel truly alive. She laid her head down near Buffy's gravestone and cried till she fell asleep. She never woke up again.  
  
It had been Cordelia who found her the next day. She wanted to thank Willow for saving her life, but when she found the red head's body, she realized that it wasn't really about her, but those Oz had killed. She called Willow's parents and the paramedics telling them what she had found. She sat by the body sobbing. Not only for the loss of her friends, but for herself, for she too felt like she was apart of a family, that was now shattered. 


End file.
